A predictor is information representing the correlation between an explanatory variable and a response variable. For example, the predictor is a component for predicting the result of the prediction target by calculating the response variable based on the explanatory variable. The predictor is generated by a learner, with learning data for which the value of the response variable has already been obtained and given parameters as input. The predictor may be expressed by, for example, a function c that maps an input x to a correct solution y. The predictor may predict the numerical value of the prediction target, or the label of the prediction target. The predictor may output a variable describing the probability distribution of the response variable. The predictor is also referred to as “model”, “learning model”, “prediction model”, “analytical model”, “prediction expression”, or the like.
Predictors degrade in prediction accuracy due to environmental changes or with the passage of time. Proper maintenance of predictors is therefore required for their appropriate, long-term operation.
Non Patent Literature (NPL) 1 describes a tool (SAS® Model Manager) for efficient generation, management, and arrangement of analytical models such as prediction models (predictors). For example in the case where scoring results change over time, the tool described in NPL 1 performs automatic alert notification that models (predictors) have degraded.